


Loud, Messy, and Weird

by AntivanCrows



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aka what I WANTED TO SAY TO HER, F/F, Heavily implied autistic Sera, Implied neurodivergent Inquisitor, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrows/pseuds/AntivanCrows
Summary: Sera was never an agreeable girl.But then again, neither was she.





	Loud, Messy, and Weird

**Author's Note:**

> I remember reading a post about how Sera was treated, and what she went through, and I felt compelled to write this fic. I posted it to tumblr first, but now that I remember my AO3 password I’m posting it here as well.  
> EDIT: I originally wrote this before actually playing Inquisiton for myself so in terms of the timeline Sera’s personal quest took place basically at the endgame. Thats my bad and not accurate. I’m very impatient and anti slow burn when it comes to lesbians

She wasn’t like everyone else.

 

Well, okay, that much was obvious. Anyone with a working pair of eyes could tell that Qunari women aren’t often seen out and about, and that Qunari don’t have skin tones that resemble “normal” ones. Also she was super buff and tall and had thighs that could crush her skull and pretty fine looking tits. And most of the Qunari she met were stuffy and boring and too serious for her liking. She and Bull proved her wrong, but she did it in a different way.

 

When Sera told her about what she thought of the bullshit argument between the Templars and the Mages, and said that it was stupid, she laughed and agreed. Actually agreed. Said that if everyone just took a step back and fixed what needed to get fixed, things would be fine. It threw her for a loop. Acceptance? Is that what that was? No. No, it couldn’t have been.

 

Then Bull came along, and they hung out sometimes. It made sense, they were both Qunari. She doesn’t eavesdrop, not on purpose. Sometimes she’s sneaking around looking for something to mess up and she just happens to hear Bull talking about redheads. (They’re alright.)

 

“Yeah, okay, but also consider-” She claps her hands together, “Blondes.”

 

Bull let out a weird grunt and Sera quickly dashed back to the shitty tavern blushing like a, how did the scary one put it, “innocent school girl”. Blondes. She was blonde, yeah? Could she…

 

No. She wouldn’t want her. All this so far was a fluke. She would get tired of her eventually and then she’ll go back to the Jennys.

 

When they arrived at Skyhold, and when they were trying to get it looking like an actual fortress again, she didn’t try to correct her and say “don’t you mean Mathyall?” or whatever that stupid god’s name was. She said “If she says something, let me know.” And went to go do Inquisitor stuff.

 

Inquisitor.  _ Inquisitors _ , actually; her and Lavellan, not sure why Trevelyan wasn’t in it as well but she didn’t care. She had the power to kick her out, yeah. But she didn’t.

 

Adaar always came up to Sera’s room when she had free time. Like there’s nowhere else she’d rather be. And they talked. They joked. They exchanged bits of their past. Joked about the bad parts. And not once did she call her weird or loony. Other people would, and she would defend her. Lavellan did too, but it was different from her. She was different from him. 

 

It was like they fed of the other’s energy. She was loud and she would bounce in her seat whenever she was excited, her deep blue eyes would have this little sparkle as she told her about the time she got to blow up a bridge, her freckled cheeks would flush whenever she said something flirty. She would finish Sera’s sentences sometimes and they shared a perverted sense of humor that made other people scoff or roll their eyes at the immaturity of it. 

 

Adaar did pranks with her. When she offered it she immediately said yes. She let Sera work. She participated. When Solas caught them, she didn’t blow their cover. When Josephine stormed into the Herald’s Rest, hair and fancy clothes wet, they both stood up, pointed at the other, and said at the exact same time:

 

“You did it!”

 

There was this connection they had, something that wasn’t there with her Friends or her other, well, friends. 

 

It was like… she liked her. Actually liked her. 

 

_ No, she doesn’t _ , Her thoughts told her,  _ Pretty soon she’s gonna see something  _ really _ fucked up and it’s all gonna go downhill from there. That’s what always happens. You’re the psycho. You don’t get a happy ending. _

 

Then, there was the noble who killed her Friends. She expected her to do something, interviene before she could do anything. She looked at her, waiting for her to say she couldn’t, to say she should back off. Adaar looked back at her, then rubbed the base of her horns, “You know what you gotta do.” So she did it. She kept stepping on him, kicking him until his body was a bloody, bruised mess. You couldn’t even recognize him. It made her feel good. It was satisfying. 

 

At some point, she joined in, stepping back a few paces before running up and kicking the side of his crushed head. It easily broke free, already loosened by Sera’s kicks, and it rolled a couple inches to the side. Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth to hold back giggles. Sera joined in, even if she didn’t know why.

 

They were back in her room, clean of the evidence of what happened. But the vision was still there. And the questions still remained. And they angered her. Why wasn’t she calling her a freak? A mess? Why wasn’t she treating her like she was beneath garbage, labeling her a lost cause and leaving her to rot in a corner? Why wouldn’t she leave her alone?

 

“Why did you do that?” Sera finally asked, “I don’t get it, and I don’t like not gettin’ it.” 

 

Adaar looked back at her, “You mean with the guy? Yeah, I saw you beating up his head and I kinda wanted a piece of the ac-“ She grunted in pain as she hit her arm. 

 

“I’m being serious, you dick.” 

 

“So was I,” She replied. She groaned, letting her head fall against the window. 

 

“Okay, okay, serious time,” Sera saw her look away, saw her cheeks get a bit darker and it was so cute, “I’m guessing this isn’t just about the guy? I thought so. Um… well… I guess… I don’t know, it’s hard to explain, I just want to.”

 

“But… But the shit with the Fade? You didn’t think I was being freaky? I tried to friggin’ punch you and you just said ‘nice swing,’ I don’t get why!” She could feel herself slipping, and she wasn’t able to stop it, “Why don’t you just call me a freak already!? Call me crazy! Say I’m fucked in the head! Say I’m a dumbass weird elf chick who pretends to be human even though she’s clearly not, but she’s not Elvhen either because she’s spent too much time with the humans, but the humans don’t want me, Mum didn’t want me, no one wants me, I’m a freak! Sera the freak, look at her and her stupid wiggly ears, I don’t want them to wiggle, they look stupid when they wiggle!”

 

She finished, panting, face wet and probably gross. She rubbed her eyes with her palms, embarrassed that she let herself break down in front of this woman who was so much better than her in every way. She was probably gone. She probably left why she was ranting like a madwoman. Still, because some part of her mind thought she was there, she croaked out with her broken voice, “How come you stay?”

 

“Because I like you.”

 

She withdrew her palms, pausing for a few moments and scrunching up her eyebrows as she tried to process what she just said. She… liked her? No, that couldn’t be right. No one liked her. She was too wild and nutty. She must have heard wrong.

 

“When I first met you, I liked you immediately. You didn’t give a shit about what you said. You were vulgar, and you wore it with pride. You were like me, I guess. And I liked that. I liked that I wasn’t going to be the only troublemaker in the team.”

 

“Then I got to know you better, and it… I dunno, but I felt like I understood you. I got why you were acting like that, and I feel like if everyone made an effort, they could understand too. It didn’t feel right to keep letting them pick on you. And why would I call you a freak? Really, Sera, why? I’m not an asshole,” She hummed to herself and touched her horn again, “Okay, I’m a bit of an asshole. But I’m not the kind of asshole that’ll call you a freak, ‘cause that would be hypocritical of me and overall fucked up. The noble guy was really me wanting to see if I could make his head into a kickball, but… yeah. I’m not an asshole to you because I like you.”

 

She slowly reached out to grab one of Sera’s wrists, holding it in a firm grasp that honestly, felt pretty nice, “I like you when you rant. I like you when your ears twitch and I think it’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever fuckin’ seen. I’m not going to cast you out. I like you.”

 

Damn it, now she felt like crying again. The cheesy bullshit was getting to her.

 

The pressure left her wrist and she got up from the bed, “Wanna go draw dicks all over Cullen’s reports?” She nodded, and she heard her start to move away before she shot up and grabbed the back of her shirt. She turned around and she stood up on her toes, wrapping her arms around her neck and she tried her best to kiss her. It was awkward, given the height difference, and quick. But Maker, the few seconds her lips were on hers were amazing, leaving a tingly feeling all over her stomach.

 

She broke it with a cry of pain, clutching her foot, “Ow, ow, ow, cramps, cramps.” Adaar laughed, leaning down and scooping her up in her arms effortlessly like she was a damsel in distress. They raced down the stairs and past Bull shouting at them, “Funky little lesbians!” 

 

“Fuck off!” She shouted back.

 

When Cullen returned to his quarters, he found almost a dozen pages of vital information vandalized with phalluses. He quietly chuckled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo shoutout to Sera’s writer: you’re a huge piece of shit and ya fucked up. Bioware: if you want a real neurodivergent lesbian writing your neurodivergent lesbians, fuckin call me.  
> Also, DA fandom, Cullen laughed at a dick joke made during Bull’s romance you cannot tell me hE DOESNT LIKE DICK JOKES


End file.
